


Peanut War

by blazingmushroom



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Field Trip, Fluff, Highschool Setting, Humor, M/M, playful banter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 14:17:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14357217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blazingmushroom/pseuds/blazingmushroom
Summary: A field trip to a local packaging facility didn’t seem like a bad idea to Asano Gakushuu. Any complication between Class A was already thoroughly prepared for. Future leaders already have to prepare for any problems or worst-case scenarios.Unless you counted a certain, sadistic redhead, who was missing from their class a ‘problem`, then Class A was guaranteed to have a tame, uneventful, mildly interesting field trip.That wasn’t the case for the strawberry blonde.





	Peanut War

“This machine is where all washing machines receive their motor, where the hollow shell of metal only carried an empty hole.” An overly-excited female chirped, gripping her paper script hard into her fists. She let out a hollow laugh and stared at the students of Class A in front of her, daring them to ask any questions. 

As expected, none of them questioned her logic once they noticed the attitude of their trip-guides. Despite that warning, several students scribbled unanswered questions and small facts, knowing that they would have an assignment related to this sudden ‘field trip. `

Who would take high school students into local factory, for them to only witness how a washing machine was manufactured?

Was their principal really that low in fundi-

“Excuse me, my dear classmates.” The direct voice of the principal’s son broke their thoughts, and they all looked up to their ‘leader`. It was an international fact around the classroom that Asano Gakushuu was and will always be, their main voice of communication when directing the education system, so they all did their best to appease his orders. Only one of their classmates didn’t follow his orders, and he-

“Has anyone seen Akabane since we first entered the factory?”

…Karma came from the E Class two years prior and was holding high above them all in the hierarchy scale of knowledge that was built around their school. He was the only approved rival to their leader’s intelligence, despite being often seen as a delinquent or a lone wolf.

“Are you missing one of your classmates?” The female questioned, not dropping her smile when she stared at the tenth grader in front of her. “If they indeed get lost in this factory, security will certainly fish him out, and will return him eventually.” The way she phrased that sentence was beyond comforting, and the class shivered at the bone chilling tone. “We are going to continue on to the wire breaker, where the washing machines gain their electrical wires. There are thirty-seven buttons on this model, and each wire connects- “

Gakushuu frowned at the back of the female, disapproving of the methods of the factory manager. No one in her security team would be able to control Akabane if they dared try. The mischievous redhead being a pain in the neck to anyone who knew him for a moment too long. 

His father wouldn’t mind him deciding to escape their field trip group. It was a well aware fact to both of them that the blonde could easily manage himself, much less manage the responsibility of a missing classmate.

Sneaking away from his group with ease, Gakushuu walked through the empty hallways of the factory, immediately eliminating the thought of Akabane hiding away in meeting rooms, or control offices. The delinquent was indeed a problem, but he wasn’t an idiot.

Being trapped with the redhead in a single classroom for two years straight was the major source of that fact. 

The redhead seemed to enjoy his time in A Class, so much so that he refused the offers of transferring back into his original classroom, D class. It was no surprise to anyone that Akabane enjoyed being stuck in the same class as his rival. The amount of times they argued was an account for that. It was amusing to say the least, yet it was a sight to behold when they witnessed the final exam brawls between the redhead and the blonde, almost every time being ended with a decided tie. (Him having two points ahead of the redhead in the end of semester exam in their freshmen year. The redhead beating him by five points in the next following exam. Since then, there has been a large amount of tie in perfect score grades.)

Gakuskuu’s eyes flicked through the see-through barrier of a room, searching for signs of his missing classmate.

He almost missed that brief flicker of red hair that was hiding behind a wooden box. 

…that was phrased wrong. Missed being missed the sight of red hair, not missing the company of red hair in his line of vision throughout the day.

That was not at all the case between them.

Pinching the bridge between his eyes, Gakushuu entered the room, and walked directly to a smirking figure.

“Akabane.”

“Number 2-kun.”

A frown etched itself deeper onto the features of Gakushuus face, and he narrowed his eyes at the never-ending nickname that kept its effect on him for two years. He ignored it, not giving Akabane the satisfaction of irritating him. “You’re supposed to be sticking to the group.” He reminded, lecturing the male who groaned w=once he heard the scolding voice of his rival. “You of all people in our classroom should be the one to know that we are all going to have to participate in a future assignment dedicated to this fie- “

“Blah Blah Blah.” Karma interrupted, rudely kicking the shin off the towering figure in front of him. “You and I both know that any assignment we are going to be given would be about the history about washing machines, not the damn building process of one.” Karma mocked, rolling his eyes when he saw the violet glare being directed to him increase its bloodlust  
“How do you manage to remain the a top, much less, model student with that attitude of yours?” Gakushuu demanded, annoyed at how laid back his rival could be about his education. “Moments such as these could truly save your future.”

“Then, if that’s the case Asano-kun” Karma gazed at the principal’s son with an unimpressed stare. “Tell me when in my life I am going to need to know how a washing machine is manufactured. Much less, tell me why you, the principal’s son might I add, decided to come looking for me if this field trip is oh so important to our model images?”

A dull, almost knowing silence filled the room. Gakushuu bit back his tongue, not trusting himself to create an outburst of curses towards the relaxed redhead. Knowing that he was defeated in the realms of logic of this conversation, the proud leader steeled himself for a cocky response, he spat back at the teen. “I decided to come searching for you for as the president of the student’s council,” Gakushuu stood up straighter, wanting to intimidate his rival., “It is my responsibility to insure and secure your safety, for your disappearance may have affected our classmates and our school’s public image.”

“Are you sure you weren’t just bored?” Karma teased, predicting a response filled with denial.

Gakushuu paused, contemplating his answer, before sighing in a disapproving exasperation. “What are you even doing in this room Akabane?” Noticing how the redhead seemed surprised towards the question, Gakushuu continued, “As much as I know, we were all searched for any metallic substances, and the security confiscated your electronic device.” Referring to the Nintendo DS Karma owned, Gakushuu sent him a curious stare. “The real question is, why are you sitting alone in an abandoned hallway of this factory? Planning to prank someone?”

Chuckling to himself, Karma jumped to stand upright, landing on his feet like a cat. “You didn’t answer my question.” Karma coolly replied, his golden eyes meting the violet ones of the student council president. “But since you asked me so politely, I might as well show you.”

Show?

Karma leaned forward and scratched the hand of the blonde, reminding himself slightly that Gakushuu was now at least two or three centimeters taller than him, before tossing him away, pushing him like a ragdoll. Gakushuu sputtered, startled at the sudden ambush, before he fell into a pile of…

“Packaging peanuts?” Gakushuu mumbled to himself, saving his sputtering for another time as he picked up a handful of the Styrofoam lumps. Hearing Akabane’s snickering, he turned to the teen with an exasperated look. “What are you? Twelve?” 

“On the scale from one to ten? Sure!”

Gakushuu threw the handful of peanuts he had in his hand at teen, smirking to himself as he seemed to have correctly shot some into Karma’s laughing mouth.

“You picked the wrong guy to mess with Gakushuu-kun…”

Was all he heard before he was tackled further into the pile of peanuts, avoiding the hands that were aiming for his throat. 

Karma Akabane was his rival, the main source of all his competitive spirit. He came from the E Class and didn’t treat him as if he was either the most fragile thing in the universe, or an emotionless dictator. 

He treated him like a normal human being. A normal person who had opinions other than interests of education.

That was something Gakushuu could respect of the redhead, who was busy tossing crushed peanuts into his hair. 

What was disrespectful of this situation was how they ended up being scolded by the factory manager for entering a restricted area, with Akabane stupidly smiling with a self-satisfied smirk the entire time. 

“I can’t believe Pencil head-kun actually entered a restricted area to find me! That’s rather impressive, coming from a person who has a stick up their ass.

Akabane was a jackass, but at least he wasn’t a dumb one. And his company was tolerable.

“Admit it, you like me Gakushuu-kun.” The redhead teased, grinning at the glare Gakushuu was addressing him with. “It’s not my fault you made so much noise.”

Was this what he usually contemplated after being scolded by a out of school official?!

“Go to hell Akabane.”

“Please, call me Karma. And a date with the devil is an honorable thing to demand.”

“I don’t know how the idea of me going into a date with you got into your mind, but you are clearly deluded. Would you like me to call the ambulance to secure your sanity Karma-chan?”

“K-KARMA-CHAN?!”

“You’re acting like a child so I am going to address you as such. Now hurry up. We might miss the bus.”


End file.
